


Dreams

by Adsagsona



Series: Dead of night [3]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adsagsona/pseuds/Adsagsona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since childhood Agron had dreams about a golden skinned boy, but lately the dreams turned into nightmares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how I came up with this, actually. I just like the idea of Agron and Nasir being destined to be together, I guess. The story is a little dark in a whole, but I hope the ending makes up for it.

Agron tossed and turned in his sleep. He was being pulled in what was for him a familiar dream, but he could never remember a lot of it.

In this particular night, his dreams brought him to a Roman villa. Agron could never tell why in the gods’ names they would chose a Roman villa to bring him to, since he was so far removed from the likes of the Roman empire. In these lands East of the Rhine one had barely heard speak of Rome, let alone been there.

And there he walked, no hurried, along the path along the atrium with wine in his hand and a piece of bread in the other. The boy could not be much younger than him, perhaps fifteen or sixteen but he seemed so much wiser than Agron, his gaze always guarded, hiding something deeper within him.

“Tiberiusssss!”

That awful voice. Agron shuddered beneath the thick furs of his bed, his eyes screwed shut as he tried not to see what would happen next, since he already knew. The wine and bread had probably been the boy’s dinner, but he could forget about that now, his master had summoned him.  
The boy looked angry, those dark eyes looking at the wall, ready to smash the jug in his hand to it, but he calmly set it down and went to the quarters of his master.

The man, dressed in the finest robes, lay near a table so loaded with food Agron thought he would never be able to eat it all, even if he tried. Nasir did not even once glance at the table, at the feast he would never have himself, he would always have to be content with his bread and wine, if he got so far in a day.

“Ah Tiberius, there you are. What took you so long, my boy?”

The master seemed to be in a good mood this time and when Tiberius made a deep bow, the master even smiled at him and gestured that he could stand straight. Tiberius face was passive, his eyes showed no emotion and he did not look directly at anything. Agron seemed to sit outside of the room looking in from a window and would he would not do to drag Tiberius outside with him, so that he could escape this awful life.

“Other duties, Dominus. Apologies for not coming sooner.” Tiberius whispered as he bowed his head again in fear of what his Dominus might do to him, but to the surprise of both Tiberius and Agron, this night no punishment followed.

“It seems that I have been neglecting you, Tiberius. You have grown into manhood without me realising. Now, show yourself to me.”

Dominus gestured for Tiberius to remove his robes and Agron frowned. This was nothing like Tiberius had to endure before. Although the Dominus’ guards always had to be careful not to leave a mark, Tiberius had been beaten before for not obeying orders.  
Agron swallowed heavily when more of Tiberius’ body was revealed, the golden skin which he ached to touch, which he had seen so often.

“Adequate.” Dominus stood and walked over to Tiberius, who still kept his gaze to the ground as Dominus’ hands roamed over his body, touching his shoulders, chest, hair, ass and at the end his cock.

“See to it.” Dominus ordered and although Agron did not understand, Tiberius did as he took himself in hand, slowly stroking so that he could become hard. It was only then that a young woman walked into the picture, who was also made to take her clothes off and stand before her Dominus.

Since he seemed to be satisfied with her as well, he told her to lay down on the bed and ordered Tiberius near, who was still stroking himself. Agron gasped softly at the sight of the young man, but since it was more obligation than anything else, it was not an easy task to fulfil.

Tiberius had to kneel and take his Dominus’ cock in mouth to harden him, so that he could fuck the girl. And when Dominus liked to finish, it was with Tiberius’ cock in ass. It was then that Dominus called Tiberius his favourite slave and that he was from now on body slave to Dominus. While Tiberius responded with gratitude, he looked up and his gaze seemed to bore straight into Agron’s eyes.

Agron woke up with a start, sweat on his brow and a painfully hard cock. This had not been the first dream he had of Tiberius, but it had been by far the most sexual. As he not wanted to wake his brother who was sleeping beside him, Agron crept out of their hut and into the night, finding himself a secluded spot between the trees.

He swiftly removed his garments and stroked himself to release, all the while thinking of those dark eyes and that lithe body. How he yearned to hold one like that in his arms. Sometimes he thought it was not his imagination, not a dream but something that really happened while he was there.

Perhaps one day he would find Tiberius.

***

Much later, when the rebels took over Valerius’ villa, Agron found his Tiberius again. He had never thought that it would come this far, and now that he was standing before Tiberius he could not even think of what to say, so he offered him a cup of wine and spoke about his brother.

His dreams had not visited him again when Duro and he had been taken from their village East of the Rhine, so he thought that the young man perhaps had died at the hands of his Dominus. At one moment Agron would have given everything to stand in front of Valerius and kill him himself, but then Duro died and everything changed.

It was not until later, when the rebels were walking off the grounds of Valerius and Nasir walked beside Agron, that he glanced at Nasir again and wondered if Nasir had had the same dreams about him. Perhaps he had gone completely mad, perhaps he never had been sane, but he would gather his courage and ask this gold skinned creature.

The rebels could not make more than a small fire when they resided in the woods and Nasir took the opportunity to slip off into the dark to sit under a tree to eat his meal. After never having been without purpose, this new life seemed so foreign to him that mealtimes and sleep were the only regular thing on which he could count on each day.

“Do you mind company?” 

Agron had dared to approach Nasir, it had taken him days, but he did not see Nasir smiling in the dark, only heard his words when he said that he did not mind. Setting his bowl and cup near the tree and sitting opposite of Nasir, the two enjoyed the comfortable silence between them.

“How long were you a body slave to that shit?” Agron asked in the end. Nasir gave a soft sigh and chewed his food thoughtfully.

“Too long it seems now, years. He became kind to me from that moment on. If kind is the right description for such a man.” Nasir answered Agron’s question. “Why is it that you ask? Why so intrigued in my past?” 

“I… I have known a boy who was a slave in a Roman villa. I was about sixteens years of age and I believe him to be perhaps a bit younger. His Dominus requested his presence…” Agron trailed off and thinking himself a fool for starting this.

“Made him disrobe and touched him all over.” Nasir’s voice was void of any kind of emotion and it made Agron shudder slightly.

“All the way a boy stared at him through a window, not able to divert his gaze.” Nasir continued and even though it was dark, Agron could make out his eyes who stared directly at him.

“You saw me.” Agron whispered as he closed the distance between them, kneeling right in front of Nasir so that he could look him in the eyes properly.

“At first I thought you were there to taunt me, someone Valerius had conjured up. But I could see how much it pained you to watch me. I saw you disappear right in front of my eyes and then I knew you were but an image. Not real. Until you came into the villa again.”

Nasir lifted his hand and brushed over Agron’s cheek, who closed his eyes at the touch.

“I would have killed him if I could but move.” Agron harshly whispered and Nasir’s hand touched his chest and came to rest over his heart.

“He is dead now, that is all that matters. He will not touch me again.” 

Agron laid his hand over Nasir’s and sat down next to him.

“Why did I not dream of you anymore? Why were you gone from my sight?” Agron’s own voice sounded soft after his confession. He was not ill and neither was Nasir, they had just been destined to meet some day.

“Until that day, a little bit of Nasir resided in me.” Nasir answered in an equal voice as he laid his head on Agron’s shoulder, letting the other man caress his hair.

“I let Tiberius take over after that, there was no need of Nasir.”

“I need you.” Agron did not know where his words came from, but they were the truth. In a glimpse he remembered Duro smiling at him when he told about the boy Nasir. Duro had understood.

“I will not be gone from your side again.” Nasir simply answered.


End file.
